The present invention is directed to bicycle components and, more particularly, to a handlebar adapter for mounting a bicycle display.
Displays for displaying various riding parameters have become quite common on bicycles. Such displays may comprise an electronic computer which measures and displays information such as the time of day, the speed of the bicycle, the distance traveled, the pedal rotational velocity, and so on, or they may comprise a mechanical display for displaying the shift position of the bicycle transmission or some other parameter. The displays normally are mounted on the handlebar using a band that wraps around the handlebar. The rider may look at the display while riding to ascertain the desired information.
One disadvantage of conventional bicycle displays is that, since they are mounted to the handlebar using a band that wraps around the handlebar, they must be offset from the handlebar attachment stem that is located at the middle of the handlebar. Thus, the rider must not only look down from the usual riding direction, but he or she also must look slightly to the side to view the offset display, thus adding to the diversion. Also, since the display is mounted to the handlebar, the space occupied by the display decreases the handlebar area available for gripping by the rider. This is very undesirable since the ability to vary the position of the hands along the handlebar as much as possible is important to prevent fatigue and numbness of the hand during riding. Furthermore, the curved shape of many handlebars sometimes makes it difficult to mount the display so that the display is oriented correctly.
The present invention is directed to a handlebar adapter for mounting a bicycle display to the bicycle so that the display can be centered relative to the handlebar for easier viewing without taking space on the handlebar itself. The present invention also is directed to a handlebar adapter that allows the display to be oriented in any desired direction to accommodate the different shapes of various bicycle handlebars.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a device for mounting a bicycle display to a steering member of a bicycle includes a mounting arch; a display coupler disposed on the mounting arch; a first mounting section disposed at a first end of the mounting arch and having a first mounting surface; wherein the first mounting section includes a first mounting opening extending completely through the first mounting section and intersecting the first mounting surface for receiving a first fastener therethrough; and a second mounting section disposed at a second end of the mounting arch and having a second mounting surface that does not face the first mounting surface. This structure allows the device to be mounted directly to the handlebar stem.
In a more specific embodiment of the present invention directed to an device for mounting a bicycle display to a steering member, the device includes a handlebar stem, a display coupling member and a coupler for coupling the handlebar stem to the display coupling member. The handlebar stem has a first end for attaching to the steering member and a second end. The second end includes a stem arch, a first stem arch mounting section disposed at a first end of the stem arch and having a first stem arch surface, and a second stem arch mounting section disposed at a second end of the stem arch and having a second stem arch surface. The display coupling member includes a display mounting arch, a display coupler disposed on the display mounting arch, a first display mounting arch mounting section disposed at a first end of the display mounting arch and having a first display mounting arch surface that faces the first stem arch surface, and a second display mounting arch mounting section disposed at a second end of the display mounting arch and having a second display mounting arch surface that faces the second stem arch surface.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a device for mounting a bicycle display to a steering member of a bicycle includes a mounting arch; a display coupler disposed on the mounting arch, wherein the display coupler includes a rotational position setting member for setting a rotational position of the display relative to the mounting arch; a first mounting section disposed at a first end of the mounting arch and having a first mounting surface; and a second mounting section disposed at a second end of the mounting arch and having a second mounting surface. The rotational position setting member allows the display to be set in the proper position to compensate for the orientation of the handlebar.
To further facilitate viewing of the display, another embodiment of the present invention includes a mounting arch having a concave inner peripheral surface, a first mounting section disposed at a first end of the mounting arch and having a first mounting surface, a second mounting section disposed at a second end of the mounting arch and having a second mounting surface, an extension member extending outwardly from the mounting arch, and a display disposed on an end of the extension member. The extension member may be used to place the display in a convenient viewing location. If desired, a hinge may be positioned between the extension member and the display to allow the display to be tilted to a desired viewing angle.